coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 968 (6th April 1970)
Plot The twins celebrate their fifth birthday and Val organises a party for them. Things are tense at No.3 between Dickie and Audrey as she walks round in her dressing gown in front of Ray. Audrey insists she loves Dickie and kisses him. Ena calls on Audrey with words of advice and tells her not to go over to the devil. Len tells Ray he should move out of No.3 and agrees to take him in at No.9. Lucille delights in telling Audrey and making catty remarks to Sandra, observed by Jack. Sandra voices her concerns to Ray and he sets the wedding day for 23rd May to convince her of his commitment. Jack sits Lucille down and tells her in no uncertain terms that she's to stop hurting people and to keep out of Ray, Audrey and Sandra's business or she'll turn everyone against her, including him. The party takes place with eight of Peter and Susan's friends. Audrey thinks Dickie has caused Ray to leave and they argue before he sets out for night school. Audrey turns up at the yard and begs Ray not to give her up but he stands firm. She weakens him and they kiss, witnessed by Maggie as she passes the open gate. Cast Regular cast *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Susan Barlow - Wendy Jane Walker *Peter Barlow - Christopher Dormer *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Audrey Fleming - Gillian McCann *Dickie Fleming - Nigel Humphreys *Sandra Butler - Patricia Fuller *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie Guest cast None Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *14 Coronation Street - Living room, kitchen and hallway *Fairclough and Langton - Yard and office Notes *This episode features the first credited appearances of Susan and Peter Barlow and the first appearances of Wendy Jane Walker and Christopher Dormer in the roles. *A boy at the twins' birthday party is uncredited although he has a line of dialogue. *On this day HTV launched their full-colour service and this was therefore the first episode to be seen in colour in Wales and the West of England. *''TV Times'' synopsis: In which Ray succumbs to Audrey, and the Barlow twins celebrate their fifth birthday. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,950,000 homes (7th place). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1970-1979, released on 25th July 2005. Notable dialogue Ena Sharples (to Audrey Fleming): "Life's still a battle ground between good and evil. Your generation won't admit as much, they don't up 'old my sort of religion. But they've only to look inside themselves, No, it's still a battlefield. And there's still such a thing as goin' to the bad, goin' over to the devil." Episode 0968 Episode 0968